


Voltron Academy

by Engycas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, High School AU, M/M, Modern AU, Texting, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engycas/pseuds/Engycas
Summary: Voltron Academy is the best school in the country and despite it's high tuition many people apply. Many of the appliers get accepted giving the school a huge number of students, among those are the members of Team Voltron (although most of them don't know each other yet).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that I had to practice my writing, so I decided to practice with a Klance fiction in hopes it'll keep me motivated to keep writing it. Anyway, enjoy!

Lance took a deep breath to calm his stomach, which was twisting in excitement. He pushed open the door, revealing the room on the other side. A white mattress on a wooden bed frame was pushed to the side against the wall. Under the frame was six drawers. On the opposite wall was a door leading to a small bathroom. A wooden desk with a chair pushed up under it was against back wall, in front of a window. It was plain, but Lance vowed he’d make it feel like home. He dumped his bags on the mattress and checked his phone. He grinned and opened the message. 

Hunk: Dude, just got to the school. Where are you?   
Lance: Already in my room.   
I have more bags to go get want me to meet you?   
Hunk: Yes, please.  
The pure size of this place makes me queasy.   
Lance: Dont panic my man. Ill be right there. 

Grabbing the key from the door, Lance made his way back to the front of the dormitories. He found himself admiring the same halls he had just come from. The hallways were wide allowing people to easily pass each other. The floor was covered in a thick carpet. Bright lights shined from above.   
Lance hardly had to wait at the elevator until it came up to his floor, five or six young teenagers filed out. They all carried large amounts of bags as they rushed to find their room. Lance boarded the elevator and jammed the bottom button.   
The elevator doors slid open, Lance squeezed past another group of people holding bags and found himself into the crowded lobby. Even with the large crowd packed into it, it was easy to tell how fancy the place was. Shoes squeaked against the white tiles that made up the floor with icy blue tiles outlining the room. Several light blue and purple chairs were placed around a glass coffee table. A large, marble desk was towards the front. The majority of the crowd was packed around the desk, trying to get their room numbers.   
Pushing through the dense crowd, Lance exited the building. The wide path was made of pinkish bricks packed tightly together. Lance made his way to the parking lot, quickly spotting his family's van with Hunk standing nearby and arms filled with bags.   
“Hunk!” Lance shouted, running up to his friend.  
“Lance, thank goodness you’re here. There’s so many people and everything looks so fancy-” Hunk began with a weak grin.   
“Of course it’s gonna look fancy! Voltron Academy is the best high school in the country! And we’ve hardly seen any of it yet.” Lance pulled the rest of his suitcases from the van. After saying his goodbyes and promising to write to his family, the van drove off leaving Lance and Hunk on the sidewalk. “Come on, let’s go get your room.” 

\----

As expected, Lance and Hunk waited a long time in the dense crowd to get Hunk his room number and keys. But they finally got it and left for the elevator. They squeezed in with another group, making everyone packed together in the small area.   
“What room did you get?” Lance asked Hunk, fixing his suitcases so it was closer.   
“Uh, Floor 3, room 26.” Hunk replied.   
“Wait, seriously? That’s like, right across the hall from mine! I’m in room 25.” Lance leaned over trying to see the word of the paper that was handed out with the keys. “We’re like, practically roommates!”   
“Well, I guess that makes up for not being able to bunk with each other.” Hunk grinned.   
“What else is on that paper?” Lance questioned, looking over Hunk’s shoulder.   
“Just a bit of general information. There’s going to be an orientation for the freshmen tomorrow. And apparently there’s a username and password for a phone?” Hunk squinted at the paper and read over the paper. “Are they like, going to be handing out free phones or something?”   
“Hmm? Oh, yeah, I’ve heard of that. Part of the reason this school’s tuition is so high is ‘cause they give all their students phones for classes.” Lance offered, thinking back to the summer when he read the school’s website.   
“Hopefully they’ll explain that during the orientation.” Hunk sighed as the doors slide open on their floor. Hunk and Lance made their way off the elevator and down the hall, “Also getting a tour of the campus would be nice. I’m like, 99 percent positive that the map they provided us is a decade old. It made the school look so small compared to what it really is.”   
“A school with this much money isn’t going to send it’s new students old maps, Hunk. But, yeah, I’m with you on that one, I don’t think I’m ever going to find my classes.” Lance’s blue eyes scanned the room numbers, “Or get to any on time.”  
“Oh gosh, I didn’t even think of that! We’re going to have to sprint to get to our classes on time.” Hunk moaned.   
“Maybe we’ll get more than two minutes to get to our classes?” Lance offered, he looked back at the room numbers. “Hold on, there’s your room, number 26, right?”   
“Thanks.” Hunk said. He unlocked the door, swinging it open to look at his new living quarters.   
“It looks just like mine.” Lance commented, looking over Hunks shoulder. It was an exact mirror of what Lance saw when he opened his own room. The mattress and bed frame were pressed against the wall. A desk and chair pressed against the back wall in front of a window.   
“I guess it’s time to make this place feel like home, right?” Hunk threw down his bags, and began to unpack. Lance took that as a hint to go to his own room and do the same.   
Lance swung open his door, and began to unpack. He piled most of the stuff onto his bed with the exception of his clothes which he stuffed into the drawers under the mattress. He grabbed stuff from the pile and placed it around the room. Eventually he was left with only the blue blankets for his bed. He gladly fixed the sheets onto the bed and stepped back to admire his work.   
On his new desk he placed a family photo as well as a few other photos of his family members that he took from home. There was also a mug holding a handful of pencils and pens next to a neat pile of papers. Near his bed, Lance had placed a blue shag rug on the floor which added color to the room. His bathroom had been filled with various skincare products, along with his toothbrush and other items.   
He flopped on his bed and turned to his phone for entertainment. He was watching a video of a sneezing cat when a message popped up. 

Hunk: Hey, just finished unpacking, do you want to explore the campus a bit? 

Lance smile as he typed out his response, ‘Sure’.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance quickly left his room, finding Hunk already outside in the hall.   
“Is this just an excuse to find where the cafeteria is?” Lance questioned his friend as the two began to walk down the hall.   
“No! I just want to know the campus a bit just in case we don’t get a tour during that orientation tomorrow.” Hunk replied, jamming his thumb into the down button for the elevator. “But, I mean, if we do happen to find the cafeteria, that’d be cool.”   
Lance gave Hunk a cocky grin but before he could say anything Hunk quickly continued, defending himself. “Oh, come on. It’s almost noon. I’m sure everyone else here is thinking about the food as well.” The elevator dinged, and after the people who needed to fled from the elevator, Hunk and Lance climbed in.   
“Well, I’m not. I’m thinking about all the pretty girls that we’ll be in class with.” Lance said, the elevator began to drop.   
Hunk shook his head, “We haven’t even started school yet, and you’re already looking at the girls.” The elevator arrived at the lobby, and the two friends made their way outside.   
“And the guys, don’t forget about the guys. I’m looking forward to them too.” Lance grinned. “My awesomeness isn’t limited to just girls.”   
“In other words, you’re just looking forward to being able to flirt with the entire class.” Hunk sighed, but a playful smile appeared on his lips afterward.   
“You bet I am.” Lance said proudly.   
The conversation died down between them as they walked around the campus. They were too busy looking at the emerald lawn and the perfectly placed rose bricks that made up the path to hold a decent conversation. They admired the trees growing out of the lawn which seemed to be lacking leaves beneath them.   
“Oh man, now I really want to see the cafeteria. If this school has enough money to fix up the lawn, what do you think their food’s gonna be like?” Hunk asked. Hunk placed a hand over his stomach. “Actually, speaking of food, can we try to find the cafeteria? I’m like, getting really hungry.”  
Before Lance could reply, they heard someone clear their throat from behind. Both boys turned around to see girl standing behind them.  
She wore a long elegant dress and had long silver hair which fell past her hips. She looked at Lance and Hunk with light blue eyes. “Excuse me, but did I hear you talking about the cafeteria?”   
“Yeah, do you know where it is?” Hunk asked.   
“Yes, I do. I take it that you’re freshmen?” She gave them a kind smile, and motioned for them to follow her. She began leading the two of the in the direction of the cafeteria.   
“Yup, and can I just mention, you’re like some guardian angel? With showing up and helping us.” Hunk replied.   
“Are you an actual angel? You’ve certainly got the looks for one.” Lance gave her a flashed her a flirty grin.   
The girl looked at him. “Ah... thank you.” She turned back to Hunk and extended a hand. “My name’s Allura. I’m a Junior here.”   
Hunk shook her hand. “My name’s Hunk, and my buddy over there, his name is Lance.” He released her hand. “Uh, don’t most of the upperclassmen arrived on the first day?”   
Allura sighed, “yes, most of them do. But since my father is the headmaster, my summer break usually gets cut early.”  
“That must suck.” Lance commented.   
“Professor Alfor is your father? How lucky, getting in must have been so easy for you.” Hunk said.   
Allura gave a small giggle. “The only thing I get is free tuition. My father is a firm believer in working hard so I had to work just as much as everyone else.”   
“Sounds rough. Short break, and having to work to get into your father’s school.” Lance said, sympathetic.   
“Not really.” Allura shrugged. “My break is only cut short a few days and I actually like putting work into what I do. I don’t want to be treated differently because of my father. Anyway, we have arrived.”   
She pushed open a glass door, holding it open for the two boys. The cafeteria was huge with windows practically making the walls. Circle tables filled the room and each one was surrounded by four chairs. Towards the back was the counter where food was delivered to the students. A long line stretched from there with freshmen lining up to collect food. A few of them were already littered among the tables, chatting with their friends.   
“For a high school, this place reminds me a lot of a college.” Hunk said, adding himself to the line.   
“Yes, my father wanted to give his students more freedom, so he ended up running it like a college.” Allura explained.   
The three off them continued with a simple conversation as they waited in line for their food. The line went surprisingly fast, and soon they had found themselves a table and began eating the sandwiches provided. To Hunk’s dismay, they were normal sandwiches.   
“Well, wait did you expect?” Allura said in between giggles. “Although the Castle has lots of money, it can’t pay for professional chefs.”   
“Castle?” Lance furrowed his eyebrows.   
“Ye- Oh! Sorry. Most of the upperclassmen call Voltron Academy ‘Castle’ due to how much money the school has. It’s rubbed off on me too, I suppose.” Allura replied, leaning back in her chair. “Quiznak!” Her blue widened when she looked at the clock hanging above the doors. “Sorry, I have to go. My father wanted me to help him prepare for the orientation tomorrow.” She finished up her sandwich, stood up, and taking her plate. “If you either of you end up on Team Altea, make sure to say hi.” With that, she left the cafeteria and disappeared down the path outside leaving the two boys staring after her.   
“She was helpful.” Lance commented.  
“She was.” Hunk agreed.   
Lance and Hunk finished up their lunches and followed the rest of the freshmen to the dorms. They wasted the rest of the day talking to each other in Lance’s room. Once Hunk left, Lance prepared himself for bed.   
He flopped into the blue sheets, surprised to find how tired he really was. He fell asleep almost immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance hadn’t put much thought about how the school would wake everyone up to be sure they all arrived at the orientation. He found out in the form of loud, blaring alarms. After a moment the alarms turned off and a robotic voice came through the speakers in the hall.   
“All freshmen, please make your way down to the cafeteria for breakfast. You will receive further instruction after you eat.”   
Lance yawned, sitting up in his bed. It took his mind a few minutes to register what was happening and once it did, he launched himself off the bed to get ready. He pulled on a blue t-shirt and some jeans. He inspected his tan skin after brushing his teeth. Lance decided that his skin was good enough for the day but still promised himself he'd care for his skin at night. He slipped into his favorite green hoodie and switched his blue lion slippers for his sneakers. Grabbing his phone, he met Hunk outside his room, glued to the wall as everyone else passed through the hall.   
Hunk was dressed in his favorite outfit. A yellow shirt with brown pants decorated with a green vest.  
“The alarm was… surprising.” Hunk said.  
Lance nodded in agreement. “Yeah, but at least they can sure that everyone woke up.”   
“True, they probably perfected it over the years. You don’t think they’re going to do that every day, do you?” Hunk asked.   
Lance shrugged. “Dunno.” He moved with the crowd towards the elevators with Hunk following close behind. “It might be helpful though, not having to set our own alarms. Being able to save our phone batteries for having fun during class.”   
The crowd of people split into two directions, a large clump of people trying to board the elevator and the others, who took the stairs. The crowd was dense by the elevators, and every time an elevator came up it was immediately packed full with people. The crowd to the stairs filed into a line of people and all were quickly making their way down the steps.   
Lance and Hunk looked at each other before choosing the stairs. Neither was really in the mood for pushing their other classmates out of the way and packing themselves like sardines into the elevator. So they followed the crowd down to the lobby and out to the cafeteria and waited in the long line stretching from the back and eventually joined the people eating their meals.   
By the time the majority of students had finished up their breakfast, the speakers turned on.   
“Please make your way to the auditorium for your orientation.”   
“Are we just expected to know where to go?” Hunk frowned.   
Lance watched the students as they rose from their seats and began exiting. “Follow the crowd?” Lance suggested. “Crowds always seem to head in the right direction.”   
Hunk and Lance rose from their seats and followed as the crowd lead them to where they needed to go. They were led to a huge building and into a large open doorway by the entrance.   
Chairs were lined up in neat rows all facing a huge stage in the back of the room. Above the stage was a huge board suspended by ropes. Heavy curtains fell at either side of the stage. People crowded into the room and began filling the seats. Lance and Hunk claimed their own seats as the rest of the chairs were filled in.   
When everyone got seated a voice rose above the chatter. “Excuse me,” A man step onto the stage. His white hair fell down his neck, he had a large beard hanging from his face. He had light blue eyes that inspected the students in front of him as they all went quiet. “Thank you, young Paladins! I hope you’re ready to fight your way through the next four years of school. For those who don’t know, I am the headmaster of this school. You may refer to me as Professor Alfor.” He paused there as the room began to fill with excited chatter. When it died down a bit, he spoke up again.   
“Now I’m sure most of you are aware of how I run my school, but for those of you who don’t, I’ll quickly go over it. Every year, the freshmen grade is split into two teams, the Alteans, and the Galras. You will stay in your team for all four years. You may refer to the team leader of the Alteans as Professor Coran.” Professor Alfor gestured to an older man standing to his right.   
The man had bright orange hair and a bushy mustache. He gazed at the students with kind eyes and a large smile.   
“And this over here,” Professor Alfor continued, “is Professor Zarkon. He is the team leader of Team Galras.”   
Professor Zarkon was a large man and stood so still he could be mistaken as a statue. His light gray hair had a tint of purple in it and was slick back. Unlike Professor Coran, he frowned down upon the crowd, inspecting each student with his seemingly glowing purple eyes.   
“I hope I don’t get on Team Galras, Professor Zarkon looks scary.” Hunk whispered to Lance. Lance had to agree with his best friend.   
“If you have any questions at the end of this orientation you can simply go to your respective team leader and ask them. Now, one of the unique parts of Voltron Academy is the phones we hand out to our students. You will only receive one, so it’s your responsibility to not lose or break it. As we speak there is a phone being placed in each of your rooms. Coming up on the board soon will your teams. If you get into Team Altean please follow Professor Coran out the door to the right. If you’re on Team Galras please follow Professor Zarkon out the door to the left.”   
The board lit up with names of students and next to it was their team. The entire room began searching for their name as the board switched to another slide. Lance scanned the names as it went down the alphabet. As people got their teams they stood up and left the room, heading to whatever side they were told.   
As the names got to ‘G’, Hunk leaned over and whispered to Lance, “I got Team Altean.”   
Lance nodded, and continued watching for a few more minutes until it got to ‘M’. “So did I!” Lance said, turning back to quickly double check he read correctly.   
The two friends stood up and made their way to the right side of the auditorium and into the hall where the other freshmen who got onto Team Altean were collected.


	4. chapter 4

“Welcome, students. If you can all come closer, please.” Professor Coran said after a few moments of waiting for the rest of the students to enter the hall. “I am ecstatic to have all of you join Team Altean.”   
The crowd thickened around him as the students obeyed their new teacher. If he hadn’t had the foresight to stand on a chair to rise above the students, he would’ve disappeared among the freshmen.   
“We’re going to go on a tour around the campus, but first, I’d like to say a few words. When you have the time to play with your phones, you will find a contact registered into it. This contact is your school partner, who is simply another student from your team. You are expected to be a friend to your partner, and feel free to ask them for help on an assignment. Also, another thing I must say to you all is to stay with the group and please don’t go wandering off. Something like that happened a few years back, a few of our freshmen students decided to explore by themselves. It was a mess, but Professor Zarkon eventually found them by the pool.” Professor Coran chuckled to himself, thinking back on memory. “Just stick with the group, okay?” With that, he jumped off the chair and pushed his way through the crowd to begin the tour.   
Footsteps echoed against the white tiles as the large group of students followed their teacher. Without having to worry where they were heading the direction, the students turned their heads trying to take in everything. The school was illuminated by bright lights shining down from the tall ceilings.   
“The building we are currently in is referred to as the Main Building. There is no classes in this building, only the office, auditorium, and guidance office. There’s also a lot of other office stuff in this building, but you only need to be concerned about those three.” Professor Coran stated as the group approached a door. “Since there isn’t much in here to show you, we will now be heading to the Middle Building.” He opened the door and pointed in the direction of the building they were to head. He caught up with the front of the group and began to talk again when they entered the building.   
“This building is known as the Middle Building,” Coran explained as the group filed in. “The other two buildings are team buildings. The Altean Building is where you’ll be taking most of your classes. We’ll go through that building after this one. The other building is the Galran Building, you most likely won’t get any classes , that one. This building, however, is a split building. This is where the cafeteria is located, as well as the library and main gymnasium. During your Physical Education class, you may be brought to another area of the campus, like the pool or one of our sports fields. We won't be seeing that today, otherwise, too much of your day would be taken up.”   
The group skipped over the cafeteria, having been there already. They entered the main gym, walking over the shiny, wooden floor. Although most of the group zoned out to whatever story Professor Coran was telling, they continued to follow him through the gym and entered the library. They glanced over the huge room filled with books. There were about twenty computers to the side of the library.   
They left through back doors of the library and reached the Altean Building. “Now as I said before, this building is the Altean Building. The majority of your classes will be in here.” They wandered the halls for a bit before heading outside.   
Coran checked his watch before telling the group, “Well, in about an hour lunch will be served. And the upperclassmen should be arriving soon as well. You’re all free to go now, and do as you please.”   
“Well, that was nice.” Hunk said, “The school doesn’t seem as intimidating now.”  
“You know, I’d have to agree.” Lance nodded. “You want to go check out our school phones now?”   
“Sure, there’s not much else to do.” Hunk shrugged in agreement. “And, I am curious to see who I got for my partner.”   
As the group dispatched, everyone went their separate ways. Hunk and Lance headed for the dorms. Arriving at their rooms, Hunk grabbed the phone from his room before joining Lance in his room.   
“Your room looks nice, by the way.” Hunk commented plopping himself on Lance’s bed.   
“Thanks,” Lance replied, grabbing his own phone. He placed himself next to Hunk. “Does it work like a normal phone or is there some sort of school login?” He asked looking over his friend's shoulder.   
“Seems like a normal phone,” Hunk responded adjusting his position so Lance could see better. “Hmm, it seems to have a few apps.”   
Lance looked back at his phone to see what Hunk was talking about. There was a light blue app with a picture of a white chat bubble in it. Under the app it was marked ‘Messages’. Next to it was a purple app with the icon of a shopping bag under, it was marked ‘Store'.  
Lance clicked on the store first and frowned. “Thought that was too good to be true.”   
“You opened up the store, too?” Hunk questioned, hearing Lance’s sigh. He stared at the screen showcasing random apps for school.   
“Come on! There’s not even a search!” Lance complained, leaving the app. He opened up the message app, still quietly complaining.   
“What’d you expect? It is still a school.” Hunk said.   
Lance huffed and opened up the one chat that was downloaded onto his phone. 

Lance: Hey, anyone there? 

Lance frowned at the screen awaiting a reply.   
“They replied!” Hunk exclaimed, and quickly began typing a response. Lance turned to read Hunk’s conversation. 

Hunk: Hello?   
887- 5680: Yo. What’s up?   
Hunk: Oh, hi! I wasn’t really expecting anyone to respond.   
Can I get a name?   
887- 5680: Call me Pidge.   
What’s yours?   
Hunk: Name’s Hunk.   
Pidge: Did you know that these phones are incredibly easy to jailbreak?   
They hardly have any protection.   
Hunk: Huh?   
Pidge: My software got through it almost immediately.   
Please tell me you know what jailbreaking is.   
Hunk: I do.   
I was just surprised that’s the first thing you brought up.   
I take it you weren’t too happy with the limited options of the app store either?  
Pidge: Yeah. But I also figured it’d come in handy later on. 

Lance glanced back to his phone, hoping for some sort or reply. He was surprised to actually find a response. 

584-9376: Hi.


End file.
